


I Will Always Listen

by Anonymous



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Dom Ethan Nestor, M/M, Sex, Smut, Stressed Ethan, Sub Mark, Subdrop, TATC, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the request "Id love to see a smut where marks the bottom and he ends up having to use the safeword, then the aftercare of that"Comment any requests or drop them at my tumblr, down below!As always, a work of fiction that is mildly proofed.-TATC
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	I Will Always Listen

**Author's Note:**

> From the request "Id love to see a smut where marks the bottom and he ends up having to use the safeword, then the aftercare of that"
> 
> Comment any requests or drop them at my tumblr, down below!
> 
> As always, a work of fiction that is mildly proofed. 
> 
> -TATC

Ethan absolutely  _ hated  _ working retail. He hated the way people would come in feeling absolutely entitled and as if he never knew what he was doing. He hated that customers always cursed him out for something not being on sale, as if he had control over those decisions. Everytime he had an interaction like that it left him absolutely  _ heated _ and frustrated. 

Today was no different, after an entire shift of nothing but getting yelled at by older women, Ethan had enough. His manager was kind enough to let him go home early, having also dealt with a lot of those same customers because they insisted on “get me your manager.” Ethan was driving home, shoulders tense, hands gripping the steering wheel too tightly. Once he pulled into his driveway beside Mark’s car, he hastily got out and rushed into the house. 

“Hi babe,” Mark chirped from where he sat on the couch when Ethan came through the door. 

Ethan didn’t respond, simply shucking his windbreaker off his shoulders and toeing his shoes off. He walked right up to Mark and gripped his chin firmly, turning his head up and to the side, looking at his wide eyes with a dark look. 

“E-Ethan?”

“Are you down?” Ethan’s voice was deep, rumbling in Mark’s ears and it sent warmth through his body. 

“Yes, but wh-what’s wrong, Ethan?” Mark’s mind was already turning to mush at Ethan’s actions. 

“Bad day and I need to know if you’re ready for what I want to dish out,” Ethan’s tone was firm, his grip tightening on Mark’s jaw. Mark swallowed thickly and nodded, mumbling out a quiet ‘ _ yes, Ethan.’ _

With a smirk, Ethan moved his hand from Mark’s chin in favor of a firm grip on his bicep, tugging him up from the couch. With the vice grip on his arm, Ethan nearly dragged Mark to their bedroom. Ethan shoved his boyfriend down onto the edge of the bed, wanting to strip Mark naked himself. He reached into their bedside drawer and pulled out a pocket knife and knowing Mark didn’t care about the paint stained shirt he currently wore, he intended on cutting him out of it. Hooking a finger into the collar, he held the knife close to Mark’s throat. He tensed at the action, his mind not having let go of  _ all  _ of his anxieties. Ethan loved to see Mark nervous, he grinned as he drug the sharp blade through the front of Mark’s shirt. He pushed the torn fabric off his shoulders, exposing his gorgeous tan skin that was littered in hickies. 

“I am going to  _ ruin _ you,” Ethan said lustfully as he dug his finger into a hickey on Mark’s chest. 

“Please,” Mark groaned, leaning into the slight pain. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Ethan snapped, smacking the back of his hand over the bruise. Mark whimpered in response, trying not to squirm too much in his place.

“Up,” Ethan instructed and Mark instantly stood, looking down, away from Ethan. 

Ethan knelt down in front of Mark and pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to his ankles. Once Mark stepped out of them, Ethan drug his hands along his thighs, warming the skin. Ethan nuzzled his face between Mark’s thighs, turning his head to bite harshly at the barely healed bruises on the inside of his thighs. 

“E-Ethan,” Mark whimpered, resting his hands on Ethan’s head. Ethan reached up and smacked Mark’s ass, earning a high whine from the older man. He enjoyed the feeling of the sharp, stinging bites Ethan gave him. He loved the way the stings blossomed and then faded into a dull pain. 

Ethan stood and guided Mark back down to the bed before walking to their shared closet. He dug through the back of it before finally finding what he wanted, a leather harness. As he walked back towards Mark, he could see his boyfriend’s eyes glazing over as he was met with the sight of the beautiful black leather. The mere sight of the harness drove Mark a little further into his desired headspace. 

Mark was pliant as Ethan guided him into the harness. He easily followed the instruction of ‘put your arm through’ and enjoyed the praise of ‘good, so good for me’ as Ethan buckled him into the leather. It crossed over his upper chest and down below his pecks, framing his chest perfectly. There were little heart shaped hoops holding the straps of leather together. He loved the compression the harness gave him. His mind began feeling fuzzy and light as Ethan stepped back to admire him, almost lovingly. Almost forgetting he was supposed to be domming his boyfriend. 

“You’re a perfect little toy,” Ethan mumbled, almost more to himself than to Ethan before darkly chuckling. “ I cannot  _ wait  _ to ruin you.” 

Mark nearly  _ whine _ d at Ethan’s words, heat rushing through him. Ethan guided Mark to stand and turned him around. He took Mark’s hand and cuffed them to a buckle on the back of the harness, leaving him nearly helpless. Ethan pushed on Mark’s shoulders, and without a second thought, Mark let himself fall to his knees. He stared straight ahead at Ethan’s still clothed crotch, not daring to move without instruction. 

“Get to it,” Ethan spoke deeply, smacking Mark’s cheek lightly before unbuttoning his black pants and pushing his boxers down to expose himself.

Mark leant forward, lapping lightly at Ethan’s half hard cock. He drug his tongue along the length, not taking it into his mouth yet. Mark knew he wasn’t doing what Ethan wanted, he was rebelling against him just a little bit, just to get him a little more riled up. What Mark forgot was Ethan had already had a bad day and he was not in the mood to deal with a disobedient sub today. 

“I said get to it,” he growled, taking a handful of Mark’s hair at the roots and forcing himself into his mouth. 

As rough as the action was, Mark still moaned around Ethan. Ethan tangled his other hand in Mark’s hair and freely used his mouth as roughly as he wanted, not caring how much Mark gagged. Mark knew he could shake his head at any point and Ethan would let go, he would let up. But he enjoyed being abused. 

Ethan wanted to see Mark  _ squirm.  _ He wanted to see Mark fall apart under him. Sliding a hand on to the back of Mark’s head, tilting his head back slightly, Ethan intending to push Mark’s soft limit on breathplay. Ethan slowly pushed himself further into Mark’s mouth, groaning as he felt himself slide slightly down his throat. Mark stared up at Ethan, wide eyes watery as this nose grazed the stubble at the base of Ethan’s cock. 

“Hold it,” Ethan gritted out. 

Mark’s eyes rolled back slightly before fluttering closed, enjoying his mouth being full. He loved being perfect for Ethan. He loved pleasuring him and being everything he needed and wanted. His body was light and fluttery, completely trusting Ethan with everything he had. 

“Good boy,” Ethan mumbled, petting Mark’s hair back. 

Mark whimpered around Ethan, always enjoying the praise. Always enjoying the validation that he was doing everything right. Ethan shifted slightly and pressed himself forward more, Mark’s nose pressing completely into Ethan’s skin, cutting off his airflow. Mark’s closed eyes flew open at the lack of air, arms and shoulders tensing. 

A high sound left Mark, jaw tensing in a way that his lower teeth dragged against the underside of Ethan’s erection. Mark suddenly felt too constructed, too bound, no longer enjoying being bound in soft leather and hard metal. Before he could even register that he was doing it, Mark shook his head three times side to side, tugging back against Ethan’s hands. 

“Mark, what’s wrong?” Ethan asked, slowly withdrawing himself from Mark’s mouth to try to avoid sending him into more of a panic. Ethan wasn’t quick enough, he felt like he couldn’t breathe and like he was trapped. He was suddenly aware of the cuffs digging into his wrists and the carpet of the bedroom floor digging harshly into his knees. 

“Red, red, red,” Mark gasped out, gasping and straining against the restraints, continuously chanting out their safe word, fearing Ethan couldn’t hear him. He could hardly hear himself over his own thumping heart in his ears. Ethan’s heart dropped at the safe word, guilt flooding his body as he realized he may have pushed Mark too far. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Ethan dropped to his knees in front of Mark, tugging him close. 

“Get me out!” Mark whimpered, tears starting to flow down his face. 

Ethan tried his best to soothe Mark as he reached behind him and pressed the safety release button on the cuffs, pulling them from the harness to free Mark’s arms. As soon as Mark was free, he began tugging at the buckles. Ethan grips one of Mark’s wrists firmly so that he can unbuckle him out of the leather harness. Mark whines and whimpers at his grip, feeling too constricted. Feeling like he was suffocating or as if the walls were closing in on him. 

“You’re okay, it’s okay,” Ethan mumbled, pulling the harness of Mark’s skin. His skin was shiny with sweat, a wild, anxious look in his eyes. 

He drew Mark into him and held him close. Mark’s heavy breaths and whimpers were fanning over his neck. His body trembled as he slumped against Ethan’s chest. Once Mark’s breaths evened out and his trembling dwindled down into small shudders, Ethan guided him to the bed, pulling Mark down against his chest once again. Ethan draped a body over Mark’s still bare body, hoping to ground Mark more. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Ethan asked softly, lightly scratching Mark’s back with one hand and rubbing his thumb into Mark’s bicep. 

“It was just too much all of a sudden,” Mark mumbled. “I just..dropped I think. I like the breathplay, I think maybe just more of a build?”

“I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself,” Ethan apologized. 

“Thank you for listening to my safe word.” 

“I will always listen, Mark. Do you want me to run you a bath?” 

“Please? I feel dirty,” Mark’s voice was soft, still feeling fragile and vulnerable. 

Ethan pried Mark from his body and then draped a weighted blanket over him to keep him as grounded as possible. Ethan ran warm water in the tub, filling it with bath salts. Once the tub was adequately full, Ethan helped Mark from their bed and into the tub. He carefully washed Mark’s body for him. Mark allowed for Ethan to take care of him, allowing himself to slowly come back into a better mental state. They shared a comfortable silence. Ethan left Mark to soak in the warm water while he changed from his work clothes into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Once Ethan was dressed, he helped Mark dry off and dressed him. He enjoyed caring for Mark in any way shape or form. Aftercare was just as meditative for himself as it was for Mark. He loved to go through the same routine after a session. A warm bath, a change of clothes, drying off his boyfriend, and dressing him. 

Ethan and Mark both made their way to their living room, Mark settling into the corner of the couch. Ethan bundled him up in lots of blankets, turning the AC up colder. He went to the freezer, grabbed chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Sitting next to Mark, Ethan fed him the ice cream, stealing a few bites for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see anything in particular? Maybe in this story or in a one shot? Or just have something you want to say anonymously?
> 
> Comment below or drop it in my [Tumblr!](https://tatc.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO Since I post anonymously, check out [Ao3 Feed Crankiplier](https://ao3feed-crankiplier.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for any new posts. I'll start putting TATC in the tags!
> 
> -TATC


End file.
